


Backwards

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship, seen in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards

  
"You left the backdoor unlocked again," Uryuu yells over his shoulder from the entrance of their house.

"Did I? How can you tell—oh."

Ichigo locks the car, pockets the keys and looks over Uryuu's shoulder.

The lounge room is a mess of torn sheets – the very sheets they'd thrown over the furniture to protect it – and the bight red couch has muddy paw prints and golden blond fur all over it.

Bounding around in the chaos, excitedly greeting them home, is their five-month old golden retriever puppy, who has already mastered the art of turning door knobs.

"Oh man, Ryu," Ichigo says to the dog, patting him and then scratching behind his ears. "We missed you too."

The dog whines a little, tail thumping against the ground as it wags contentedly.

"Seriously," Uryuu sighs, leaning against the wall near the entrance. "Just when I'd finally gotten _you_ to start behaving."

\- - -

  
Their hands roam each other's bodies, desperately seeking to familiarise themselves with what they've gone without for far too long.

"Uryuu—fuck— _Uryuu_ ," Ichigo gasps, throwing his head back as Uryuu keeps thrusting at that same angle. "Oh, yeah. Just like that. Fuck, yes, fuck, I missed you so much."

"Likewise," Uryuu pants, mouth against Ichigo's ear, one hand pumping his lover's erection, the other braced against the bed. "Missed having you squirm under me like this, too."

Ichigo would chuckle, if not for the fact that Uryuu slams against his prostate once again and his vision blanks as he comes with a scream. He's barely aware of the fact that Uryuu's pulled out and is releasing all over him. He's barely aware of _anything_ , except for how good this feels and how long it's been.

He reaches out, pulling his naked, sweaty, Uryuu into his arms, and kisses him hard.

"Let's never do that again."

Uryuu gives him the best wry grin he can manage while gasping for breath. "Agreed."

\- - -

  
"I'm so fucking sick of this. Sick of everything. Sick of _you_."

"Say that to my face, you bastard."

"I gladly would, Kurosaki. If you had the balls to turn around and _look at me_ when we're arguing."

" _You're_ the one arguing, here. I'm just trying to be fuckin' rational—"

"Well, we're a lost cause then, aren't we? If we have to rely on _you_ being the rational one, here."

"What the fuck is your problem, Ishida? You think you can sit me down and talk me through it? Instead of just bottling it up and letting it explode so everyone and their fucking mum can hear it? Or maybe you just like the drama."

"You're the one who likes drama. Being the centre of attention. Being all fucking high and mighty and dragging everyone to hell and back for your own benefit."

"What—oh, fuck off Ishida. Fuck off."

"Maybe I will."

"Huh?"

"Heh. I know you're not the kind of person who ever follows up on his threats, Kurosaki, but I'm serious. I've had it. I'm leaving."

"…Fine. Good. Get the fuck out. See if I care."

"You won't. And I won't. We both know it, Kurosaki. It had to end eventually."

"Might as well be right the fuck now. Goodbye, Ishida."

"Die in a fire, Kurosaki."

\- - -

  
"God we fight over the dumbest shit," Ichigo says, half to himself.

"Yeah we do." Uryuu gives Ichigo his usual half-grin. "Arguing is like one of our favourite pastimes."

"Hm. Can't expect much from the guy who introduced himself to me by saying he _hated me_ , I guess."

"Oh, you're still giving me shit for that? How many years has it been since then?" Uryuu shakes his head, his half-grin turning into an all-out smile. "At least we'll never be dumb enough to let a stupid argument get really out of hand."

Ichigo hums loudly in agreement to that. "Hell yeah. And even if we both suck at drawing the line, the angry sex tends to make up for it anyway."

Uryuu shakes his head. "Angry sex is half the reason we fight in the first place."

\- - -

  
"Kurosaki, what—"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispers hurriedly, pulling away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Fuck, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry."

"You idiot. What are you doing?" Uryuu sits up properly and stares incredulously at the redhead.

"I'm _sorry_ ," Ichigo repeats as if, with the right emphasis, he can convince Uryuu to forgive him. And maybe just forget the past five minutes ever took place. "I don't want to fuck things up. Tell me what to do. Anything. I'll do it. Just don't hate me."

"I have just one request then, Kurosaki."

"Yeah?"

Uryuu tilts his chin up and holds Ichigo's gaze for a torturously long moment speaking.

"Kiss me again."

\- - -

  
"Hey, Ishida, do you have a break after this tute?"

"Clearly, Kurosaki. If it's somehow escaped your notice, we both happen to sit on the same floor of the library and study during the hour that follows this class."

 _Heh_ , Ichigo thinks to himself. _Means it hasn't escaped_ your _notice, then_.

"Uh. Good. I mean… Okay, I know this is a weird question for me to ask you but, uh…"

"Out with it."

Ichigo rubs the back of his neck and attempts a casual, friendly grin. "You think maybe we could study together or something?"

For a moment, Uryuu looks at him as if he's grown two heads and has started reciting poetry backwards.

Then, he shrugs calmly. "Fine. I don't see why not."

x

  



End file.
